I Know
by Rasengan22
Summary: Rainy, dreamy day fluff. Spending the afternoon with your lover in a studio apartment. AU. SasuNaruSasu Written for Tobireus.


a/n: I'm feeling better, so I wrote. Written for **Tobireus**, who requested something using the song "True Kinda Love" by Estelle and Zach Ellison. I also paired it with Jimin's "Serendipity."

* * *

"I Know"

It was a dreary day, the sky a dismal gray and peppered by showers that caused drops of water to zigzag across the window pane. Cross-legged, Naruto sat on the cushioned bench while staring out the studio apartment's bay window. The gas heater kicked on, emitting a low hum. He'd placed his phone on the small coffee table in the living room, soft jazz playing from the speakers. A cat lay nestled in Naruto's lap; it purred contentedly every time he stroked the feline's chin. The season was transitioning from summer to fall. Being inside felt warm and cozy. A kettle whistled from the kitchen, only a short while before it was lifted off the burner. He picked up the cat, holding it aloft as they stared into one another's eyes. Its tail swished back and forth. Naruto drew it closer until they were nose to nose, the cat's whiskers tickling his top lip.

"Are you speaking to each other through telepathy?" Asked a deep, smooth voice.

"Do you think there's much goin' on inside his head?" Naruto asked, making like he was going to chomp on the animal's nose.

"Only maybe slightly more than yours," Sasuke replied. "Tea's ready."

"Mm." Naruto set the cat in his lap again. It curled up between legs. With his hand now free, he reached for the mug Sasuke was holding out to him. "Thanks."

Sasuke nodded and sat on the bench with him, one leg curled inward, the other with his foot flat on the floor. Naruto noticed he wasn't wearing any socks.

"Aren't your feet cold?"

"Mmm—nope." He clinked his mug with Naruto's. "Your company keeps me warm enough."

Naruto's eyebrow went up—he smirked—and let out a shy laugh. "You're so corny."

"I must've learned it from you." Sasuke smiled first before sipping at his, likely, green tea.

Naruto sipped his as well. "Ah, you let me have sugar?"

"Not as much as you'd normally put in, but yes. I know _how _you like it."

"Yeah, I _bet _you do." He smiled, grin wide and genuine as he studied his partner. "I like that sweater on you. That color. You look really handsome today."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth lifted slightly. "Are you buttering me up?"

"No. Just statin' the obvious." He leaned forward, reaching out to brush Sasuke's bangs out of the way, though there was nothing particularly wrong with the way they were styled. "How about me? How do I look today?"

"Sexy," Sasuke replied without taking time to think on it. "Always sexy."

"Always?" He tilted his head, exposing his neck. Naruto laughed when he saw the way Sasuke's gaze slid down at the gesture—watching—and then meeting his eyes again.

"Most of the time." Sasuke's voice was almost a whisper. As if shy suddenly, the other man lowered his gaze again and this time looked out the window, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Why are you shy, Sasuke?" Naruto asked flirtatiously, placing a palm to his chest and rubbing it in circles. He spotted the chain around Sasuke's neck, peeking out from the collar of his sweater. Naruto trailed his hand upward and tugged on it. It was a gift he'd recently given to Sasuke even though the other man normally didn't wear jewelry. Yet, when Naruto had seen it at a local shop, he knew he had to get it for Sasuke. He pulled it out to look at it—a silver chain with a crescent moon pendant and a tiny rubied jewel that hung from the moon's tip.

Naruto was studying it awhile, thinking about Sasuke's birthday (the night he had given it to him). The memory made him smile, and he was about to mention something that had happened that evening when—as he lifted his eyes—he caught the way Sasuke was staring at him. Naruto forgot what he was going to stay and, instead, licked his lips before gently tucking the necklace back under his sweater. Naruto gave Sasuke's chest another pat and, finally, met his eyes.

"Hn."

"Stop it," Naruto replied, eyes twinkling.

Sasuke turned on the bench, lifting both legs up in order to cross them, knees touching Naruto's as they faced one another.

"How's your tea?" Naruto was unable to stop smiling.

"Green."

"How's your love life?"

Sasuke leaned forward just a bit. "Like the tea, very steamy."

Naruto barked out a laugh and slapped his hand (lightly) down onto Sasuke's thigh, leaving it there. He squeezed it a couple of times, appreciating the firm muscles.

"I love you," he murmured as an abrupt warmth filled his chest. It was Naruto's turn to feel shy. He watched his hand on Sasuke's thigh, thinking a lot of things at once. Mostly how happy he felt. How grateful that he had Sasuke. The ambiance… was nice, too. Sasuke sipped his tea. If he looked up, he knew automatically that his partner of several years would be smirking. He didn't want to give him that satisfaction, but Naruto looked up anyway.

"Stop smirking!" He cried.

"I'm not," Sasuke replied calmly (_while_ smirking at him). "Drink your tea before it gets cold."

Naruto stuck out a bottom lip. "Drink _your _tea."

"I am."

"I don't like green tea."

"I know. That's why I didn't make you any."

"What if I'd changed my mind today and decided I liked it?"

"Then I would've woken up knowing that you'd want some today."

Naruto's cheeks felt hot again. "Who taught you to flirt like this?"

"You did." Sasuke settled a hand on one of Naruto's knees, thumb rubbing over his jeans. "I'm always quick to master a new craft, whatever it may be."

"Is flirting a craft then?" He asked, happy to have the weight of Sasuke's hand on him.

"It is the way you do it."

Naruto was about to take a sip, but ended up smiling too hard—his mug shook against his lips as he burst into a big grin and chuckled in delight.

"You're gonna get some tonight," Naruto assured him playfully.

"I get some _every _night." Sasuke squeezed his knee and rested the mug on Naruto's other knee. "You make it so easy."

"I'm easy?"

"You make it easy to want to please you," Sasuke replied.

"_Hmmmm_."

"You liked that, didn't you?"

"Shut up." Naruto, looking down into his lap, smiled even more widely.

Sasuke gave his knee another squeeze. "Should I shut up, or… should I keep going?"

Naruto bit his lip at Sasuke's low tone of voice. "...Let me finish my tea first at least."

He looked up, recognizing the fondness—and lust—in Sasuke's dark, beautiful eyes.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed. "I… really, _really _love you."

Sasuke, looking pleased with himself, brought his mug to his lips for one final sip and replied with a certain smugness: "_I know_."


End file.
